So frustrated
by li ross
Summary: That title was simply begging for me to use it. Another scene from Gil and Oz's life as a couple. Oz believes himself alone at the Rainsworth mansion and get somewhat homesick... Then he finds Gil's actually there... Yup, yaoi, Gil x Oz, you know...


Finally! I can upload something to my account, I've been trying for the whole weekend. I've been out of town but hopefully I'll be updating "Insecurities" tomorrow, too. Hope it will be likeable.

Another sudden inspiration, I kind of woke up with the idea in my mind (I don't know how much Moyashi Core's "Pathos" had to do with that, for I read it before going to bed, but still) so I decided to put the idea to paper by midday –a.k.a. once I had some free time. I wanted to finish it on the day so here I am, not making myself responsible for what grogginess may have made of this. Just joking, I hope you'll tell me it's gone ok

Btw, I'll take the chance to officially thank the formerly mentioned Moyashi Core for her lovely reviews and general adorableness, while congratulating her for her honestly great skills and recommending anyone who happens to read through this words to go check her profile out. You will never regret it! 

Anything else to add? Well, you may eventually like to know this begun as an attempt to reflect how bothersome boredom can sometimes become if we let it take over us. That's all, as always I'm hoping to hear any opinions you may have to give, let me know whether I have any capacity for writing or should continue baking and singing.

Enough of the bothersome author's notes; enjoy! 

_**So… frustrated. **_

- Hey Gil, wait… What are we d…

Oz Vessalius saw his servant's delicious cherry lips parting. A mischievous smile dissolved with them, hopefully to give him an answer, an explanation for their current and rather awkward position. Something in the gesture had made him tremble. Was it anticipation taking over his whole body? He could see where this was leading, but still… How come his 14 year old all-shy best friend was suddenly so… wildly enchanting? So confidently sexy?

- Oz…

Was he really calling him in that name?

Completely overwhelmed by an almighty attraction, Oz sunk into his servant without further hesitations. He felt as if fire had began to burn behind every layer of his skin, while a dense, warm liquid swelled at his gut.

The whole atmosphere felt like a preheating oven, Gil's fingers on his skin light and soft, almost untraceable, but there. Oz couldn't tell when he'd heard words coming out from that precious little mouth, but he could swear his voice had sounded most alluring as he told him everything and nothing at the same time. It had been just seconds ago… or hours? His sight began to blur, as a future Raven traced his hands down his back and in between his thighs, earning pleasured moans from the blonde which embarrassed him. It was not like he could avoid producing them, anyway. Far away something made noises like a hard piece of wood being hit over once every few minutes, though it was not rhythmical, but he did not mind. He was losing track of everything, other than his desire for Gil, for the Gil who was right in front of him… Or behind? Never mind, he just felt…

Cold.

All of a sudden the whole atmosphere went humidly frozen and he felt uncomfortably tangled in between sweaty sheets. His body felt tense and weary at the same time, as his eyebrows settled up a frown.- Where had Gil…?

Oh, that's when he got it.

Almost violently, he sat up straight and looked around with wide eyes, certifying the fact he was now at his bedroom, and there were no left traces of the young Gil, simply because he had never been there. He couldn't have, for Gil was now a 24 years old man, and yet not as sanguine as the one in his _dream_ had been.

- Shit! – He muttered hoarsely under his breath, to what he received a muted shriek in response.

Looking up, he noticed one of the Rainsworth's maids quietly doing some cleaning at the room, for it would have been too late if they started after he had decided to get up.

What time was it now, anyways?

Under normal circumstances, Oz would not have minded such an indiscretion; furthermore, he would have smiled and excused himself for sleeping in. Even if he had been seeking for further rest than any other day he wouldn't have minded. He didn't consider himself a light-sleeper after all. However, this particular time he had cursed the maid for most likely waking him up.  
>The young maiden who usually did his room and even knew him for they eventually shared some gentle chat looked at him almost frightfully and burst out of the room, murmuring apologies as if she feared he would get up and kill her… or something.<br>Confused, Oz looked down and thus could denote an important tent-like formation at the place where his legs joined one another. Oh, well, so that was it…

The blonde let his head hit the pillow once more and sighed harshly. He then remembered it should be quite late so, after some minutes of dwelling with his own moodiness, turned on his side to search for the clock on the wall. Its sight, as he fully re-gathered all of his consciousness, reminded him of having been on that situation, searching for a time reference, very soon ago. In fact, he had been waking up and forcing his own self back to sleep since around 8 in the morning, which being now half past one, had been quite a long time.

His reasons? He had to make it past what was sure to be a very boring day. Somehow, he had been left completely alone at the mansion. Gil had been requested to attend some family business at the Ngihtray's manor and that promised to occupy his whole day. Break, on his side, had to attend Pandora to meet Liam and see him finish the work which should have belonged to him. Sharon, in the meantime, was off arranging her own stuff, probably setting arrangements for a near to come ball. Even Alice had been dragged along with her! Nonetheless, Oz had been left at home, be it because it would have been dangerous for him to get too near to anyone not fully trustworthy and also considering the fact he'd recently been injured during a mission. Therefore, they had all agreed (all excepting him, that is) on having him rest at the mansion for the whole day. Oz, meanwhile, believed this to be unnecessary, yet it had been useless to argue against both Sharon and Gilbert in mother-hen mode. As a result, he was now trapped for the whole day. He could have spent the hours reading, if his head wasn't aching like hell… or Abyss, whatever.

Slackly, he got up from bed and took a quick shower before pulling his clothes on and exiting his room. The thick atmosphere there was killing him, along with the memories…

Feeling his stomach's call for attention after all the former agitation, he got sure of grabbing something to nibble at for a while, and had lunch at the slowest of paces, as if to waste as much time as he could concentrating on that. In spite of it, and any other attempts he did to keep his mind busy, the truth was he couldn't completely occupy himself for long periods of time. It hadn't been an hour and he had already explored the whole building, scanning the kitchens, saloons, terraces, gardens, studies... Everywhere he could think of, in order to get something that would catch his attention. And yet he failed widely.

How could everybody have gone without caring so much as to realize he'd be completely lacking entertainment right there? He didn't even have his own service to command like he would have had at his own mansion. Nor was there his uncle, to bore him with long –rather perverted – stories from his youth. Most importantly, how could Gil have left him behind in such a way? He knew his loyal servant had done it probably thinking of his health, but still. He was sure of the fact that if he had been able to press a little on him, he would have convinced his little cutie. –at this though he chuckled, how many shades of red would Gilbert's face acquire if he called him that out loud? – Be as it may, his dearest had been wise enough to avoid him as much as possible, so as to give him no chance to insist without Sharon being round to support whatever little resolution he could sustain. He'd even made sure to leave as early s possible that morning, so that the blond would have no chance to meet him.

And oh did he need his little cute Gil here with him at the moment.

He would punish him on time, that he promised.

Anyhow, for the time being he needed to get him out of his mind, or he'd end up in a mess the same as that morning.

He tried to think of how he'd entertain himself while he was a kid. He had his sister, but eventually she'd be unable to play and he would finish his lessons early while his uncle wasn't home. That's when he'd start playing pranks on the servants and misbehaving innocently until Mrs. Kate would scold both him and his servant (though evidently more severely for his servant)... And there was the thought of Gilbert again. Couldn't' the Nightray just get out of his head for a while?

No.

He damn knew the answer, why bother lying to himself?

Then again, he listened to that distant, deep sound from his dream. Had it been real, then?

Having nothing better to think of, Oz followed upstairs, difficultly following the sound as it was quite weak, but distinguishable.

Ah he identified the sound belonging to one of the far eastern rooms on the second floor, he started following its intensity. It gave him a bit of trouble, since he could only here it every once every few minutes, but it worked. Eventually, it begun to be accompanied by some music, which stopped the moment the sound –now loud and clear – was heard, then begun again, sometimes jolting or mistaking it's parts. Approaching even more, he eventually understood it was someone playing the piano. It even reminded him of... Elliot. But that certainly couldn't be.

He rushed; opening the door, he hadn't known what to expect, but definitely it hadn't been this:

- Gil?

The stared at each other in awe. Oz couldn't believe it, so he'd been there all the time and never let him know!

- Wha...! Where you not supposed to be at the Nightray mansion?

- Well yes but... Things seemed to solve themselves really fast so I came back, and they told me you were oversleeping. It was quite weird for you to be sleeping at such a late hour but I figured you could be really tired as a result of your injuries, then I remembered this place and...

Oz couldn't find a reason to protest over such arguments, so he went on with the following subjet which had struck hims mind at the moment of entering.

- I didn't know you could play the piano...

- Yes, E... Elliot taught me some stuff, long ago... He was really bored and said I should be good at something so... Anyway I'm not that good, but as this old piano is here, almost abandoned because the cap keeps on falling down and making loud noises, I thought I could give it some use, from time to time... Since he took all the trouble...

The mention of Elliot couldn't but sadden their spirits, but Oz's was already worn out enough to let that happen. Remembering his previous frustration, he commented with a spicy tone:

- So you've been hiding from me all this time... That's so hurtful for your master, Gil... – He overacted his words, as to make them funny; he already knew Gilbert would catch the glimpse of truth behind them. What he didn't expect, was that Gil would play along.

- Oh, so my master missed me? It looks like so...

- Oh, well, if was rather uncomfortable to have your chores undone...

- While you were sleeping? – Only as he spoke those words did Raven realise the second meaning they assumed.

- Well, Gil, if you want to think that way... It seems like the topic was just in your mind, wasn't it? – Oz commented, approaching the tallest as he spoke provocatively.

- Wasn't it you who came looking for me?

Oz just grumbled in response, already too pissed off with delay as to keep foreplay on. Hungrily, he jumped on Gilbert's lap and devoured his lips as if challenging him to back away.

In all honesty, the man before him wasn't on his best mood either, though his mood could have been softened more easily. He felt Oz's hand taking a firm hold on his jacket, and guided his own ones to the boy's back, grabbing his shirt tightly in between caresses. For once, he decided he would not mind whether anything was "right or wrong" and to simply jump into its consequences; after all, he would fall for temptation anyway, so why make his master wait?

In spite of that, his mind rang an alarm for him, reminding him of where they actually were. None the less, the moment he tried to lead them both into his room, as to make it more "private", he met a pair of fully determined golden gemstones looking him in the eye with a most decided appearance, only releasing his attention to lock the door most hurriedly.

Gil swallowed hardly, not sure whether it was out of concern or foretaste.

Taking advantage of his preoccupation, Oz took the chance to almost tear the man's jacket off him before delicately pulling his jacket off. Later on he'd explain his most cherished one that he'd rather treasure his shirts and wear them, therefore he looked after them with special care. Having done so, the teen-looking Vessalius heir stripped his own vest off himself and tossed it to the side along with his tie. Still eyeing Gil as a piece of his favourite cake, he made sure to position him correctly before the loveseat near them before pushing him down roughly. He ventured to take the man's shoes away, bent down and undid the button of his tight black pants with his teeth, making sure of the fact his breath would tease the other enough indeed. Finally, he pulled the trousers down, a hand on each leg, and jumped on top of his servant, who immediately kissed him powerfully, not yet understanding where all his master's determination had come from. Generally, Oz would be more delicate, more... at least the slightest bit timid, for in fact he wasn't as confident as he made everyone believe. Yet now...

Their tongues danced rubbing each other for a little while, until Oz proved himself not content enough with this, and ventured further onto Gil's chest, where he begun kissing, licking and even nibbling at the mark he'd left there so many years ago. It still stung at his heart, though luckily he was in too much of a frenzy at the moment as to stop and pity his own self. He'd have time to get depressed later. In fact, he knew he would.

Gilbert didn't miss what his master's thoughts should have been, once having discovered the objective of all those ministrations, and he gently placed his hand over Oz's soft hairs; be that as it may, he was soon after clinging onto the golden strands as if holding his own life. He couldn't help the boy's actions felt _so damn good. _He gasped, out of breath, as Oz played with his nipples in a vivid rhythm. His back arched up, his hips unconsciously rising to get him some friction against the other male's...

Attempting with a last lick at the line which ran all over Gil's chest and to his belly button, Oz looked up naughtily for a second and then focused his attention on Gil's growing member.

He rested all his weigh on his left hand, as his right one ventured over the bulge and started handling it skilfully, getting it covered with pre-cum. Then, he arranged his legs to let both his index fingers place themselves on each side of Gil's underpants, ready to strip his love of his last piece of clothing. However, suddenly, Gilbert's hands stopped his own, making him look up surprised.

Sweaty and panting, Raven lifted himself, placing his face only half an inch away from Oz's. While pleasing his black-haired servant, the blonde had slowly lost all tracks left of his former anger and frustration, leaving only the will to love Gil on their place, so it's was with soft, almost fearful eyes that emerald-like irises looked back at him now.

He did not speak a word, but the raven's eyes had that sorted out for him, making every little thing clear for the teen before their owner was even aware of half the truth reflected on them.

Long fingers slid through the side of Oz's stunned face as Gil moved further on, guiding his loved one's hands back and up Oz's own chest. He pulled him closer, and held him for a while, a solemn look on his face. Eventually, his larger hands found their way stroking the youngest one's body up and down, unhurriedly. Oz fought against conceding control at first, still ended up finding himself more comfortable on Gil's experienced hands, so he let him do. The other one graced his skin with all kinds of loving kisses and strokes, prompting a million sensations that soared through Oz's chest as he was undressed. Having in the end set himself on top of the one he'd always loved the most, he bent down to kiss him once more, then parted only as much as to look into his eyes, questioningly.

Oz simply nodded, guessing what the other one was about to think of asking; the moment after, his always loyal servant was obeying him. Drawing kisses in a straight line all over Oz's body, from his chin to his belly and even on his already aching member, he pulled off white boxers slowly, until they were finally out of the way, and got rid of his own. His hand was found then by a smaller one, which lead his fingers to its owner's mouth, so that he'd make sure to coat them completely in saliva. When he considered his job done, he pulled those out, and commanded in a husky voice that he was due to continue.

Ever so carefully, Gil parted his legs as Oz closed his eyes. One finger at a time, he made sure to prepare his lover correctly, before finally consummating their act of love. Due to practise, it wasn't that hard for the younger one to adjust, and once received his "ok", the other one started moving in and out, languidly at first, then gradually speeding their pace. In the idle of their mind-blowing dance –Gil already knowing by hard which spots would be most-satisfying for his beloved master – the faithful servant remembered to pay his attentions to Oz's penis, even if that meant forming an awkward angle with his back in order to give his hand some space.

Ultimately , they came released in delicious satisfaction. They moved so that they'd lay hugging each other strongly.

- What was all that former dejection about?

- Nothing, forget about it Gil. I... I love you...

Gil laughed.

I love you too, Oz...

Li Ross popping in again: I couldn't say it before for it would ruin the little surprise the rating may have left on you, but I believe this is my first complete lemmon ever published, correct me if I'm wrong.  
>I insist on how interested I am to know your opinions.<br>Now I shut up, best wishes~


End file.
